1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a plurality of contacts firmly retained in the housing.
2. Description of Related Arts
Audio jack connectors are widely used in consumer electronic products for transmitting audio signals. U.S. Pat. No. 7,717,755 issued on May 18, 2010 discloses an audio jack connector. The audio jack connector comprises an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing. The insulative housing defines a plurality of passageways for retaining the contacts and a receiving space for connecting with a mating connector. The passageways communicate with the receiving space. Each contact comprises a contacting portion extending into the receiving space. The contacting portions of the contacts are electrically connected with the mating connector when the mating connector is inserted into the receiving space. Because the contacts are assembled to the insulative housing from a lower side of the insulative housing, the contacts are prone to fall off therefrom under bending test or when a large insertion force is exerted, although the contacts are interferingly retained in the insulative housing.
Hence, an electrical connector having a plurality of contacts more fixedly retained in the housing is desired to overcome the aforementioned disadvantage of the prior art.